fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Ichigo's Hole Two
16 Ichigo's Hole 02 StarkxIchigo- Ichigo's POV How Nel always convinced me to play with her and her Fraccion, I never know. At the moment she was drooling on Pesche while Dondochaka ran around like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and relaxed back on the white sands, my nose twitching as I sensed someone approach. Glancing up, I was surprised to see Stark staring down at me with an unreadable expression. "Stark?" I questioned, frowning as he furrowed his brow then bent down and lifted me to my feet suddenly. "Oi! What do you want?" "To claim you before the others do." "Huh?" And then his hands went where the most decidedly should not go and I blushed pink, yelping and trying to remove the strong grip he had on my behind. "Pervert!" "Your squirming provides excellent friction." He said musingly, not letting go. I stopped for a second to try to figure out what he meant before I felt it ''pressed hard against me. "PERVERT!" I shrieked, renewing my effort to escape as he decided to sonido us to what I assumed was his room. He let me go and I stumbled away from his strong body- that I appreciated way too much pressed against me- and tried to make a dash for the door. But he was too fast and had snatched me up before I could reach it, carrying me to his bed and dropping me onto it before straddling me and yanking my kimono apart. "Hm, so it's not on your chest." The primera espada traced along my sternum and glanced down at my hakama. "So where's your hole?" I opened my mouth to answer but was immediately cut off by his hand dipped down the back of my hakama and pressing against my entrance. "Ah!" I clutched at his shirt, tensing as one of his long fingers slipped in. "No, stop!" It hurt, something being pressed into such a tight orifice. My body struggled to adapt to it and I cringed. "No." He did look slightly remorseful at causing me pain, but that didn't stop him. A second finger was introduced along with the first and I slammed my fist down onto his chest, beating at him to try and get him away. The blows didn't even make him blink, but he did gently reach up and hold my struggling wrists together, successfully stopping me. "Preparation is necessary." He murmured, pushing yet another finger inside of me, making me sob at the burning pain. "I don't want to injure you." "Stark!" Despite my mind's protests, my body sang with pleasure as he rubbed against that nub I knew was my prostate. "Have you changed your mind?" I panted heavily, not really comprehending what he was asking. "Will you have sex with me willingly?" I paused, thinking. The way he said that led me to believe if I said no, he would take me ''un''willingly. I didn't want that…and if I was honest with myself, I was a little bit attracted to the first espada. "I…" Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself. "I've never…" Blushing, I didn't finish the sentence. "I will try to control myself." Was his response. Then the fingers were slipping out of me and he shoved me onto his bed. My hakama was jerked off quickly, leaving my socks and sandals on. I was so embarrassed to be naked in front of him. But I refused to look away as he undressed as well, revealing his strong body that sent pleasant shivers through me. When he removed his pants as well…I swallowed harshly and bit my lip. He was…big. That couldn't be normal. "Ichigo." I jolted in shock as he pressed a kiss onto my hip bone. "I can go slow- at first, but I could also get it over quickly. Which would you prefer?" He was giving me a choice? I looked at his large erection and down at myself. Those three fingers had hurt, and he was so much larger than them. "Slow at first." If he went in quickly, I knew he would damage me. Even if going slowly drew out the pain, I preferred it. He must have seen the fear on my face because he leaned up and gave me a tender kiss, his grey eyes staring into mine. "You will enjoy it." He murmured, his face so close that his lips brushed mine as he spoke. I nodded and lifted my hands, hesitantly putting them behind his neck and bringing our mouths together. He returned it, a little more confident than me. His thumbs brushed against my ribs and he eased me onto my back again, never breaking the kiss even as he spread my legs apart. I felt a large pressure at my entrance, and then he was pushing inside of me. Oh shit, this hurt way too much. "I changed my mind, pull it out!" I cried, struggling to sit up and scoot away from him. In response he frowned and grabbed my hips before shoving his entire length inside me with such force that I tasted blood. "Agh!" He had torn me apart, split me in two, speared me bloody. I just knew it. I whimpered and turned my head to the side, cursing as tears welled to my eyes. Stark's large hands moved from my hips up to my face and stroked my wet cheeks. I stared into his impossibly grey eyes, taking note of his furrowed brow and twisted mouth. Lifting my own hand, I gently touched his jaw. He grinned and then blinked in surprise as I slapped him. I think I hurt my hand more than his face, but it felt good. "I said go slow, asshole." He blinked, then a smile crossed his face as he slid his torture device out of me and then back in. I jerked and gripped the sheets at the fresh wave of pain as his smile got even wider. "You said you changed your mind, though." "Ugh, you knew what I meant!" "Hm, maybe, but you do feel some pleasure now." I shifted and realized that yes, there was a small sliver of pleasure sneaking through the aching burn. I froze, jerking as I realized that the pain was increasing my pleasure. That I actually liked it. His bed creaked as he pistoned in and out of me, my bony hips already feeling tender at the abuse of being pounded into by him. But he didn't care. He seemed to enjoy watching me squirm to find a comfortable position, moaning wantonly as he decided to bite at my nipple. Fuck, he was practically chewing on it. It made me growl and grab his hair, jerking his mouth up to kiss him. As far as the whole thing went, the kiss was the nicest thing about it. His tongue coyly danced against mine, not hesitating to explore my mouth as he tilted his head to gain more access. His hand pumped my erection and that was it. I was done for. I was raised to the highest point of the sky and dropped with the highest rush of ecstasy pumping through my veins than my hand ever gave me. He stared at me, unblinking as I shivered as though in shock and curled my body against his while he still moved in and out of me. "Stark…" I whispered his name almost reverently. He bent over me and his mouth found my shoulder, his breath hot and damp as he tongued my sweaty flesh and nipped at it in warning before sinking his teeth in. I predictably cried out in pain, consequently tightening around him. It was strange, to be filled with something hot and fluid. It didn't sting, but made itself known the bleeding parts of my rectum that would probably need medical attention. He unclenched his teeth from my shoulder and pulled out of me before flopping beside my body. His hand reached up and brushed against my lips before he kissed me lightly and then moved back. I blushed in…pleasure or embarrassment and was about to open my mouth to say something when the sound of his snores filled the room. Bastard. I sat up with a groan and a wince, freezing as I noticed the sticky blood drying on my thighs and smeared across his cock. Glowering at his sleeping form in anger, I stood up and yanked my clothes on. GrimmjowxIchigo With Grimmjow, it was different. I was still a little dazed from my encounter with Stark and limping down the hall to the kitchen to get some food when he came out of nowhere. One moment I was trying not to hiss as a sharp pain lanced through me and the other second I was being shoved up against the wall with a rough mouth covering mine. In my defense, I struggled. At first. But fuck if his mouth didn't feel good crushing over mine, his tongue dipping in skillfully as he groped my body and rocked our hips together roughly. It was only a matter of seconds before he stepped away to yank my hakama off and push his down as well. My ass still hurt- fuck, it was throbbing and I was pretty sure the blood and Stark's semen was still inside me- but that didn't stop me from letting him spread my legs and hike them up around his waist before thrusting into me. I yelled, cursed his name, pleading with him to stop as I clawed at his back. His only response was a low growling sound and a hard bite to my ear before building up a steady rhythm of fucking me into the wall. After a few minutes of splitting agony there was pleasure again. Pleasure that made me moan and bite my lower lip as he smirked and rolled his hips. "Heh, not complaining now, are you?" "Ah! God, more!" His smirk grew wider and he pulled out of me- making me whimper in protest, although I'll deny it- and then I was being shoved onto the hallway floor, my ass lifted in the air for the world to see. But he was there again, penetrating me quick and hard. The thrusts weren't dry, they couldn't be with all the come and blood- but the stinging burn was back and the sharp twinges that told me I most definitely shouldn't be doing this. And then he was moving faster and I was screaming and pushing back to meet the movement. For the second time that day I was filled with white fluid that made me feel sticky and uncomfortable while my own load was smeared across my chest and the white, pristine floor. I couldn't move, but Grimmjow seemed to have no problem pulling out of me and tugging his clothes back on, then grabbing mine and lifting me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a very manly squeak and struggled at the embarrassing position of having my ass- which was leaking blood and semen- presented in such a manner. He sonido-ed to his room, which I had never seen before. He tossed me onto his bed, which was white like everything else in Hueco Mundo, and my kimono which had remained in tact until this point was unceremoniously ripped off. His mouth latched onto my nipple instantly, sucking and biting at it until I cried out in pain and forced pleasure. His fingers worked me open torturously until I was erect once more and begging for him to put something in me. He smirked, his canine teeth so fucking sharp. Too sharp. He had shifted into his released form. He was attractive- that thick blue hair just begging for my hands to weave through it, but I couldn't help but notice a certain part of his anatomy was too catlike for my tastes. He actually had fucking spikes or something on his dick that angled backward. It only took a moment before I was scrambling away, or rather attempting to scramble away before he pounced and I was pinned to the bed with his jaw locked around the back of my neck and his clawed hands were spreading my cheeks apart. Entering me didn't hurt that much, well, as little as it could hurt being my third time being fucked that day. But when he pulled out, I shrieked and yowled, writhing and shivering and convulsing all at the same time. The spines weren't sharp per say, so they didn't catch my sensitive skin and tear it, but it was definitely a not-good feeling at first and gave more pain then pleasure. Grimmjow's chest rumbled on top of me and I felt his rough tongue dart out to take long swipes at my neck and shoulders. He was still moving, but it was slower than before, although just as hard. I allowed myself to relax, and that was when I realized the incredibly pleasurable benefits of his dick. Those spikes, or whatever they were, might have produced a lot of pain, but that meant double the simulation against my prostate as he thrust in and out of me. Without him even touching me, I came. He still wasn't done and was starting to get rough again, but I already felt my taxed body getting hard until I orgasmed yet again as he filled me. Grimmjow collapsed on top of me, purring and nuzzling my hair as he slipped out of his released state and slid from my lax form. I was half asleep as he started to clean me up- with his tongue. He even spread my thighs apart and dipped his tongue inside of my rectum. I was too tired to be embarrassed. I couldn't help but give him a satisfied grin and allow him to maneuver my body comfortably against his. I can't believe that I had sex with two espadas today…I should feel disgusted, but it felt so damn right. Comfortable. Natural. Whatever. Well…maybe not so much comfortable since my entire body ached and throbbed painfully. I fell into a much-needed rest, not even waking when my body was moved. When I woke up again, I was in a different room with no Grimmjow. Blinking, I looked around and saw Ulquiorra standing by the bed, silently watching me. UlquiorraxIchigo "Er…" I blinked again and rubbed my eyes. "Ulquiorra? Where's Grimmjow?" "Still sleeping in his room. He didn't notice me take you." The sleepiness muddling my mind disappeared and I shot up, groaning and clutching my middle as pain made itself known. "I could have gotten you earlier, but I thought you might want sleep for this." "For what?" I asked stupidly, before immediately knowing the answer as my limbs were forced spread-eagle on the bed with my wrists and ankles tied to the posts. "What the hell?" "It's a binding spell I changed for my purposes." He didn't grin, but the glint of amusement in his emotionless green eyes was much freakier. "Not again." I grumbled. "Can we do this some other time? I'm really sore…" "No." Fingers prodded at my entrance and I flinched. He stared at me for a second, then removed them. "You are tight still, after so much intercourse." He started taking off his clothes and I turned my head to the side with a blush. "You are lucky you heal so fast." I scowled, obviously not fast enough for the pain to stop. I made the mistake of glancing at him and turned even redder as I caught sight of his slim, muscular body naked in front of me. His nicely-sized cock was erect and as pale as the rest of him, no hint of pink tones or veins anywhere. I was seriously feeling over used and way too horny after all the sex I had gotten. There was no way I could be hard again while Ulquiorra spread my legs apart and pushed into me without preparation or lube. I clenched my jaw and tossed my head back, having a silent argument with my body over whether or not I should be relaxing or trying to force the intruder out. Luckily, my decision was taken from me as he stroked my penis and pleasure sang through me. As he pounded into me-making me see stars and rainbows- I contemplated over what I was not feeling. I thought I would feel like a slut or a whore, but all I felt was good. Better than good. Despite my tired and sore body, I felt more damned alive than I ever had when I was in the human world. I almost didn't even notice when he came, he pulled out and slipped down my body before blowing cool air over my angry erection and taking me into his mouth. The feeling of his wet mouth enveloping me made my hips thrust up for more contact as he massaged my balls in his hand and stroked my entrance. He swallowed me whole and I came with barely a warning cry, spending myself in his mouth and slumping into exhaustion. He stood up and wiped his mouth before walking over to his clothes and yanking them on. He started to leave and I yelled after him angrily. "Hey! You can't just leave me here!" He paused and turned back to me, looking seriously unruffled for a guy that had just had sex. "I would untie you but you would probably get yourself caught by somebody else. This way I know where you are." He left and I gave a frustrated scream before testing the strength of the binding spell. I gave up after several minutes and tried not to think about how miserable and sore I was before I heard somebody chuckle and I whipped my head around. Standing at the door was Nnoitra in his tall, lanky glory, looking very much like that cat that got the canary. "Well well, what do we have here?" NnoitraxIchigo Nnoitra wasted no time in releasing me, then grabbing my wrists tightly before I could escape and yanking me still naked to his room. Several gaping Fraccion stopped to stare at me, but Nnoitra quickly dissuaded them with either a glare or simply killing them. He undressed quickly, treating me to a nice view of his wiry muscles before I was shoved onto the bed and yanked onto his lap. I didn't even bother to protest this time, simply tried to relax and not tense up as he lifted me up and slid me down. Fucking bastard smirked at me as I gasped for breath and squirmed in his grasp, trying to find a way to ease the rawness I felt inside of me. I was literally being fucked raw, and I even enjoyed it. "Yur such a fucking slut, Ichigo." I glared at him hatefully even as my cock twitched, his hands making me bounce up and down on his impossibly long, hard dick. I blame his hierro for making his penis the stiffest, hardest one I had taken so far. His skin didn't slide or his flesh contract at all to accommodate my tight passage. It felt like a stiff slab of metal was fucking me, and it hurt even more than Grimmjow's spiked release. But his hands dutifully teased my erection and kept me aroused and wanting more so I didn't collapse into a sobbing mess of pain. He must have seen something on my face because he grinned wider and tilted me onto my back, forcing my legs up and over his shoulders until my muscles screamed in protest. "Does it hurt, Ichi?" He asked patronizingly, his long tongue licking up my tears before he frowned in a slightly more serious manner. "Haven't ya learned to relax when yur being fucked yet?" I nodded my head, staring up at his oddly entrancing eye. He seemed taken aback for a second before his grin returned and he continued to fuck me even harder while tweaking my nipples and jacking me off so hard it hurt. "Hah! I guess I just put ya more on edge than the others." I snorted at his arrogance and immediately paid for it by a swift thrust that made me scream and something tear inside of me. I didn't know how much longer I could take of this abuse before I exploded…or maybe bled to death. But I would die happy. Not just happy, fucking ecstatic. His thrusts were faster now and I could hear the tell tale sign of his breath increasing. Then he actually fucking jammed his sharp nail into the slit of my penis, producing the worst and the best pain I had ever felt before. He forced me to come, forced me to tremble and cry as I spilled myself dry and felt the all-too familiar sensation of his come spilling into my insides. We both just panted for a second, our breath oddly in sync as he stroked my sweaty body and nibbled on my ear. "Shit, yur really fucking good, ya know that?" "Ah…" I cursed myself for the slightly feminine-sounding noise and shifted on his lap. "Thanks…" I guess. "Heh…ya shouldn't be so cute Ichi, it makes me want to fuck ya again." I whimpered as he started to move again, then froze as we heard a noise at the door. "So this is where you got off to." Extra: Aizen sat smugly on his throne as he watched the proceedings, sneaking a hand underneath his robe to jerk himself off. Gin watched also with that foxy grin of his. "I knew that aphrodisiac was a good idea." Gin said smugly while Tousen pouted in the corner because he couldn't see the resident-uke Strawberry getting his brains fucked out. ---- '''End Chapter Two' Next Chapter